Family life
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: You seen them as partners You seen them as a couple but now read about them as parents.
1. Chapter 1

**"This is my disclaimer I'm not encouraging this behaviour' **

**Stana Katic.**

"What about this top?" Kate said walking out of the bathroom only to find her husband alseep again

"Castle" She said throwing a pillow at him.

He jumped awake and sat up. "Wow your hair looks great honey"

Kate folded her arms and gave him her look.

"Shoes?"

"My top Castle"

"I like it better off"

"Castle I can't go to work with my top off,so just tell me what you think?"

"How long till you have to go?"

"Not this morning babe" She said walking into the bathroom to get changed.

Kate walked out in a different top and put her fathers watch on her wrist.

"What's the matter honey"

"I'm sorry babe but I'm just not ready with two kids in the house"

"We will call a babysitter"

"It's not about the babysitter, Castle I'm just not feelin really sexy with all my baby fat"

"What are kidding me after two children you look great"

"Are you sure you will be fine with the kids?" Kate said changing the subject.

"Alexis and Leo are still alive aren't they?"

"If it gets to much and you can't write call me and tell me to come home right away"

"I swear I will"

Kate walked over to Ricks side of the bed and kissed him.

"And your not fat Kate your still as beautiful as the first day I met you"

"Even with my short hair"

"Hey that short hair was adorable"

Kate chuckled and stood up walking out of the room. Kate walked upstairs into her sons room and kissed his temple.

"Bye Leo"

Closing the door quietly she walked next to her one month old daughters room and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Nala"

A half an hour later Alexis came down the stairs holding Leo on her hip she put him on the bar stool and also placed his colouring book and pencils down.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Her dad asked her.

"Sorry dad I have work but if you want me to stay I can"

"As I told my darling wife this morning, I can handle it"

Alexis kissed his cheek and then her bothers head.

"Looking after your daddy Leo" She whispered.

"Hey I heard that" Rick told her.

Alexis walked out and Rick was left to talk his son into porridge.

"How about some yummy porridge,huh Leo"

"Yucky"

"I'll put honey in it"

"No"

"Strawberries"

"Waffles daddy waffles"

"If you eat some porridge I will give you a waffle"

"Mama said waffles"

"Really if I was to call your mother what would she say" He pulled his phone out.

"Strawberries and honey" Leo's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought" he said under his breath while preparing porridge.

"Hey babe" Kate called him.

"Hey honey,how's work?"

"Good we closed the case,how are the kids?"

"The kids are great"

"I have some paperwork to fill out but do you want to meet at the park for coffee?"

"Sure"

"See you soon babe"

"Can't wait honey"

Rick hanged up and walked out into the lounge room.

"Superman" Leo said running around the lounge room holding his superman action figure.

"Hey superman want to go to the park?"

"Yes" Leo said eyes widening.

Leo ran around the playground while Rick waited with Nala he pushed her pram back and fourth.

"Where is your mama,Nala?"

"Right here" Kate said sitting next to him. "Sorry I was late"

"Its okay Honey" Rick kissed her.

"Hey baby girl" Kate picked her up and placed her in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Leo?"

"Oh yeah Leo is not Leo anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked worried.

"His superman"

Kate rolled her eyes and put Nala back in her pram and walked over to the playground.

"Hey superman" Kate called out to Leo who was up in the play tower.

"Mama" Leo said rushing over to the slide.

"Hey baby boy" She picked him up when he was at the bottom of the slide and kissed his cheek.

"It's cold mama"

"Come on baby let's get some hot chocolate"

"With marshmallows"

"Of course"


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go" The waitress said placing chips and milkshake in front of Leo.

"Thank you"

Leo dug into his chips and also dipped them into his father like son.

"Where's Nala chips?" Leo asked.

"Nala can't eat chips yet buddy"

"What if she gets hungry?"

"I'll feed her with a bottle"

"Why does she cry when she's hungry?" Leo asked he was full of questions just like his father.

"Nala can't talk for a couple of months so she cries to tell us what she needs"

"Rick" A voice said standing next to his table.

"Krya hey"

"I'm Leo" Leo spoke up Krya looked over at the little boy with blue eyes and burnette hair.

"Hi Leo"

"So.. Alexis?" She asked about the kids.

"No actually, mine"

"Yours" She said shocked.

"Yes this is my son Leo and my daughter Nala"

"How old are they?"

"Leo is three and Nala is one month"

"So who is their..um"

"Mother?" Rick asked.

"Yes"

"You remember Detective Beckett"

"Her" Krya's eyes widen.

"Yeah we got married four years ago but she's changed a lot since then,anyway how is married life for you?"

"Well I got married again"

"That's great Krya,any kids?"

"Only step kids"

"How old are they"

"Blair is 16 and Jason is 18 I had to pick up Blair from school so I thought I would get something her"

"Do you and Blair get along"

"It's a on and off relationship"

"What about Alexis how is she"

"In Europe with Paige I talked to her last week and she's going pretty good"

"How are you?"

"I'm good"

"Happy?"

"The most I've ever been, you?"

"Yeah I'm"

"So maybe you and your husband could come over and have dinner?"

"Wouldn't it be awkward"

"Krya we are mature adults I think we can handle dinner"

"Sure, this weekend"

"See you then Krya"

/

"Daddy got a girls number" Leo told Kate at work while they were visiting.

"Break room" Kate told him walking off.

"I hope you like your lounge?" Espo called out to him.

Rick closed the door behind him closed.

"Explain?" Kate said.

"I asked Krya to dinner" He rushed out.

Kate folded her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant it us in Krya is coming over to have dinner with her husband and step kids"

"Step kids?"

"Yeah she got married again"

"So what night are we have dinner with them"

"Sunday"

"So where did you run into her?"

"I was having lunch with the kids"

"So how is she?"

"Good, she asked me how I was"

"What did you tell her?"

"I've never been my happier" he answered back with a grin.


End file.
